clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ifellfromgel
Wolf-gangs (talk) 08:42, July 3, 2013 RE:Size SOS! Hi Ifellfromgel, Wikia's avatars can be up to a 150px square, that also gets resized versions in several places (e.g. 50px in the forum and blog comments, 28px in chat). Though you can also use an image smaller than 150px from the first place. And if you upload a larger image, it automatically gets resized, so you don't need to worry about this :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:22, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout a penguin you say? Wow, thanks! I would be glad if you did ;) 23:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey My friend has seen you around CP. Irish-Violetta-Fan 17:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin RE:Please make a drop-down signature Hi Ifell, Here's an example dropdown signature: Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Which produces Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ifellfromgel --'Kyfur' (talk) 10:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw your "what happened to CPCutouts" image, they said back in Early april that they will no longer make cutouts ):< Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 14:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:27, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I AM HERE TO HELP! Hi! need couches? i found a cp furniture adder. search for one at google or bing or ask or yahoo. have fun! ;) LuneMaxidenis (talk) 14:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by OrangePuffle (For becoming The Best Drawer) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 10:25, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:35, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:06, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:15, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:It just hurts da eyes. Thanks for the information, i will fix it now :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Fighting Hi, Ifellfromgel. I've recently seen you fighting with GlitchPokemon via talk page and blog post. You can disagree with that user, but respect their opinion and do not leave them offensive messages. I've also warned that user to stop. If either of you continues fighting, you will be blocked per the Fights Policy. If that user continues to speak offensively towards you, contact an admin. Thanks, -- 20:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) i dont think we can be friends yup Cadence176761 (talk) 20:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 RE: Award! Hi Ifellfromgel. Thanks so much for the award! It looks nice!! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 07:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Here: DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 13:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Your Order on the CPW Shop! Hello, : Your order (the template) is now done by our shop member, Kanpo1. To use your template, use ||Happytreefriends|| but replace the lines with brackets. It should turn out like this: *Enjoy your new template! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 20:58, July 7, 2014 (UTC) hi come on caht dood FROM:a pie Hey I just saw you on CP. Bongi6 (talk) 13:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Drawing Can u draw my penguin?. Redidy Penguin (talk) 05:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Drawing The items are: Head item: 7th Anniversary Hat Face Item: Blue Snorkel Neck Item: Jetpack Hand Item: Black Electric Guitar Body Item: Black and Red Sailor Shirt Feet Item: Blue Sneakers. Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:57, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Drawing Purple. Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Ifellfromgel, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Animations Hi Ifell, I see that you've uploaded many special dances' animations for a while. First of all, well done for making them, and nice work! :) I noticed that you often include your penguin's name in the image, and i wanted to ask you to prevent this. When it comes for ordinary articles, unless essential parts from the item are covered by the name, and as long as the article isn't about that penguin in particuar (e.g. a page about a CP employee, or a section of mascots spotting), the name should not be included- it is not very relevant, and is also a water mark in some way. All images that you upload, however, can easily be tracked back to your user through the file page, via your contributions, through the logs, and this info is also available in many other places in the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Nu No lehl http://prntscr.com/4n01pc [[User:Penguin44eve|'I steal your cake!' ]] [[User_Talk:Penguin44eve|'Problem?' ]] 08:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Performance Thank you for indirectly making me notice I used preform instead of perform. I will have to fix all the errors I accidentally made :( (also PS if you could replace any special dance images with your fancy gifs, go ahead, that would be great thx) Watatsuki (talk) 19:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Seamless jiffs So I was wondering... do you have any particular settings you have for when you are recording those gifs? I noticed mine have bad framerate where as yours seem to be fine. pls tell me secrets :( Watatsuki (talk) 03:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) caht box come on caht i need to talk to u Cadence176761 (talk) 10:23, October 31, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 RE:I'm batman Hi Ifell, Thank you for this highly classified and important info. We are all grateful for your importaint work in keeping Clobham City a better place, even if some of the local icecream factories will mysteriously be shut down (insert penguin challenge meme here) Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:13, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thx Geez, thats quite the reaction. Also thanks! Watatsuki (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) A delivery has arrived To: Ifellfromgel Delivery Type: Drawing [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 19:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:43, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:26, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:SWF size Hi Ifell, Please ask your firend Ifell what he means by "make a wikia page in swf file". Did he refer to embedding swf files within a page? Or perhaps embed a wiki page inside a swf file? It's not clear Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:56, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Re: Re: SWF Size Hi Sir, Since the width of pages change based on some factors, such as screen size and skin, your friend should probably set the width to 700px or less. Note that (he should note that) this would probably not work for mobile devices. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) hai i still exist m8 are u still my friend go to caht box i stole ur bucket Cadence176761 (talk) 13:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC)walrus176761 hai 2 cuz im 2 lazy yay go to caht box Cadence176761 (talk) 13:10, April 13, 2015 (UTC)walrus176761 the thing wot items do u want on your custom? i forgot the items Cadence176761 (talk) 17:16, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:FOB OH MY MERLIN YES! (HUGS) My fave songs are The Phoenix, Light 'em Up, Just One Yesterday, Dance Dance, I Don't Care, American Beauty/American Psycho, Centuries, Immortals,Irresistible, 27, and Beat It. My favorite albums are Save Rock And Roll an AB/AP. Also, you are what you love, not who loves you. Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 15:09, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:FOB I like Thnks Fr Th Mmrs too! (Unknowingly, it was my first FOB song) Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 15:16, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE to the power of IDK: FOB Cool. Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 15:38, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Too much lag Hi Fell, Does it also happen in other wikis, or is it only in the CPW? If what you tried didn't work, try perhaps- if you have any- remove all personal JS/CSS files from subpages, wait a little while, and then try again- it is possible that one of your scripts, or perhaps even CSS stylesheets, causes some issues with it. If that didn't work either, try perhaps taking a screenshot of your JavaScript console (see here instructions for how to open it), and send it to wikia via . It would also be good to include whether or not it only occur in the CPW or in all wikis. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 17:09, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Too Much Lag, Ahh Hi Ifell, The detail that it happens all across wikia is important, so don't forget to add it. If you also remember roughly when you was last able to enter chats, it could be useful as well. If you got a little bit of spare time, screenshotting your console and sending that screenshot could help the staff find traces for the error that causes this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) OMG YOU FRAMED ME OMG WHY DID YOU ERASE SOMEONE'S BLOG POST AND SAY IT WAS ME WHO DID IT OMG YOU WANT TO BAN ME! I'M GOING TO TELL ADMIN THAT YOU DID UHIS OMG YOU CAN'T JUST ERASE SOMETHING AND SAY IT WAS ME OMG UglyMorton (talk) 13:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) hayyyyyy Sunshine2000 (talk) 14:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Your dad is here